Halloween One Shots
by coolchic79260
Summary: Halloween One Shots with WWE/TNA Superstars as Monsters with a couple of my OC's NO Flames Please
1. Calling All Werewolves

_Me: Hey guys I decided to write some Halloween Oneshots that I had in mind for a while and please if you don't like them then say it nicely without being mean ok because if you are then I'll delete your review or block you. Enjoy Everyone this one is called Calling All Werewolves :D_

Calling All Werewolves

"Unbelievable Steve (Sting) and I stopped Immortal and we get a live Impact on Halloween how awesome is that?" TNA X Division Champion Katie Jones smiled as her and Allen (AJ Styles) walked in the Impact Zone

"Yeah but what if there's a full moon tonight?" Allen asked looking around "And don't forget what happens on a full moon." He said

"I know." Katie said knowing that her Husband turns into a werewolf against his will on a full moon "I don't get it though. You can change into a werewolf on your own and change back anytime you want but a full moon. Why is that?"

"Simple when I change on a full moon I become a monster." Allen said looking down "Unless I take one of those pills that you and Steve developed of course."

"Well what if I fix it so that you can be human darning tonight's possible full moon because don't forget about Dixie's Halloween party." Katie said

"Well you and Steve are mad scientists so anything is possible." Allen smiled as Katie looked at her iPhone then took out a pill

"Take this and turn into a werewolf it's a full moon tonight." Katie said handing Allen the pill and he took it and turned into a werewolf and she got in her bag and got some kind of Collar and put it on him "It's to help me understand you better you can speak human with this on."

"Alright." Allen barked as he sounded like Human "Whoa this is pretty cool."

"Let's go to Steve's office." Katie smiled as her and Allen walked in Steve's office

"It's Alive its Alive!" Steve laughed in triumph as Katie and Allen walked in completely

"Made a new Monster Dr. Shithead?" Katie asked annoyed

"No it's a new TNA title belt." Steve smiled holding up the title belt happily. The Strap was orange and the plate was shaped like Jack-O-Lanterns "It's called the Halloween Championship." He said as Allen got on the couch and curled up on it "So what's up Dr. Katie?"

"Well Dr. Sting we have to find a way to turn Allen into a full human in time for Dixie's party tonight. Not forever just long enough till the party ends." Katie said putting on her lab coat

"I think we can do that." Steve smiled "I've been working on something to reverse monsters to humans and humans to monsters."

"Sweet let me check it out." Katie smiled as her and Steve went to look at a machine

"Time for me to find Daniels." Allen smirked to himself as he got off the couch and snuck out of the room and walked past a couple of the Monster Superstars and Knockouts. As he was walking he saw a bat get in front of him

"Hey Allen where's Dr. Katie?" The bat asked him

"Sorry Ally she's busy working on a way to turn me human." Allen said as Ally turned human

"Why do you want to be human?" Ally asked

"Dixie's Halloween party tonight." Allen said "I want to show up Human tonight so I can be with Katie."

"You're so sweet." Ally smiled

"Anyway where's Daniels?" Allen asked

"I don't know but please don't kill him." Ally begged

"I won't." Allen said "Anyway Dr. Katie is in her office with Dr. Steve."

"Thanks." Ally smiled as she turned into a bat again and headed towards Katie's office

"Now time to go Danie…" Allen was about to say but he heard laughing

"Hey Jones can't get to me." Chris laughed as he was a bat flying above him

"Come down so I can eat you!" Allen yelled as he put his paws up trying to take down Daniels

"Can't catch me." Chris laughed flying above Allen

"Damn it come down!" Allen yelled some more jumping up on boxes and trying to tackle him from mid air but no luck as he flew out of the way "Damn it!"

"Hey what did Katie say about attacking Chris when you guys are like this?" Lacey asked as she walked over to them.

"Hey he's asking for it Lacey." Allen said pointing at Chris

"I know he is but you can't eat him Dixie will fire the both of you and you don't want that to happen now do you?"

"No." Both Allen and Chris said sadly

"Good now get ready Dixie's Halloween party is about to start." Lacey said walking away

"This isn't over Daniels." Allen growled as he snuck back in Katie's office

"There you are ready to see if this thing will turn you Human?" Katie asked Allen as she went and petted him

"Yes." Allen smiled as he got in the machine "If I don't make it out I just want you to know that I love you."

"Love you too baby." Katie smiled as the Machine doors closed and Steve pulled down the switch and she crossed her fingers and closed her eyes and when the door opened she slowly opened her eyes and Allen was human

"Am I ok?" Allen asked coming out of the machine

"Yeah you are." Katie smiled hugging her husband

"Oh good." Allen smiled

"Well what are we doing here we have a party to go to." Ally smiled happily as they went to the party

"This is nice." Katie smiled as everyone was at the Party and she and Allen were hanging out by the punch bowl.

"I agree." Allen smiled as he put his arm around Katie "Best of all I'm spending time with you here as a Human."

"Don't forget this is only temporary ok?" Katie asked

"I know." Allen smiled "Besides." He smiled more as he saw Daniels fly above him again and put him in the punch bowl "I can do stuff being a human that I can't being a werewolf." He smiled

_Me: Alright AJ was able to enjoy the party with Katie as a Human :D :D That is so Awesome :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Vampire's Secret

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Halloween Oneshot :D :D I would like to think luneara eclipse, vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 (I might write a Maria/AJ one shot for this story but not trying to be mean but the more and more you bother me about it the more and more I DON'T want to write it so be paitent with me ok?) and Blood-Thirsty Goth for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D I would also like to think luneara eclipse and Batistasprincess for favoriting this story and luneara eclipse for putting this story on her alerts :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the next One Shot :D :D_

Vampire's Secret

"Hey man excited for Dixie's party tonight?" James asked Robert as they were in Fortune's locker room hanging out with Frankie (Kazarian)

"Kind of." Robert said nervously as he was walking around

"Hey what's up man?" Frankie asked

"Well I told Ivory I would go to the party with her." Robert said sounding more nervous

"So you and Ivory are going on another date what's wrong with that?" James asked as he floated up a bit. That's right the Tennessee Cowboy was a Ghost

"Well its Halloween and you know I get cravings around this time." Robert said nervous still "And I kind of never told Ivory I'm a vampire." He said softly

"And how did you keep it from her this long?" Frankie asked in shock

"Simple she's a human and last I checked humans and monsters don't have very good relationships."

"But Allen and Dr. Katie are married." Frankie said

"Problem Katie is a mad scientist and Ivory is just a normal human!" Robert yelled at Frankie

"I know she is but why are you so worried?" Frankie asked him

"Simple if I bite Ivory I may turn her into a Vampire and I don't want to do that to her." Robert said sounding scared

"I'm pretty sure you won't man." James said as there was a knock at the door and he got up and turned into his human form and answered it and saw Ivory and Allen in Werewolf form at the door

"Hey I saw Allen waiting out here for you guys." Ivory said pointing at him "Apparently it's a full moon out tonight and he can't change back."

"Thanks for not letting me in guys." Allen said walking to the couch and laying down on it "You guys are really good friends." He said sarcastically as he decided to hog the couch

"Oh you suck Allen." James said turning back to his ghost form and Ivory just giggled

"So anyway Robert want to hang out before the party?" She asked him "I have nothing to do till then."

"Nothing at all? No matches or anything?" Robert asked trying not to sound nervous

"Nope. They want me and Jamie (Velvet Sky) to take a break tonight." Ivory said "Since Karen has a Vickie Guerrero like stable with her, Ashley (Madison Rayne), Chloe and Gail. Traci and Lacey begged me and Jamie to take a break tonight and just relax."

"I don't blame them I mean after all they're all witches and you're just a human fighting them." Frankie said

"Both Jamie and I are humans fighting witches." Ivory said sitting down "But I've been through worse I mean Katarina (Winter) and Kara are both Vampires. I'm surprised Lauren isn't one yet."

"Hey Ivory I've been meaning to ask you what do you really think of Vampires?" James asked and Robert gave him a death glare

"Some are good and some I wish would just go away forever." Ivory said "I think you guys know which vampires I'm talking about right?"

"Oh yeah." Frankie said

"Well we better get going then." Robert said holding Ivory's hand and starting to quickly leave the room "We'll see you later." He said as they quickly left the room

"Robert are you ok?" Ivory asked concerned about her boyfriend

"Yeah why do you ask?" Robert asked

"Well when James and I mentioned vampires you started becoming tense." Ivory said

"I'm ok it's just been a bad few weeks for me." Robert said looking down "You know since Hogan thinks I'm not ready to be a world champ yet…"

"Trust me you're not the only one disappointed you didn't know what was supposed to happen or did Katie and we had to do a lot to hold her back when she found out about Hogan." Ivory said "But you know you always have me as a shoulder to lean on." She smiled hugging Robert

"Thanks Ivory this means a lot to me." Robert smiled hugging her back then felt like biting her neck but quickly broke the hug "I'll be right back Ivory." He said running to the bathroom

"I hope he's ok." Ivory said worrying about him still

"Damn it damn it." Robert Groaned as he was at a sink in the bathroom "Why does this keep happening to me?" He asked as he groaned some more "I better get more blood tablets from Dr. Katie." He groaned as he snuck out of the bathroom and snuck into Dr. Katie and Dr. Sting's office "Guys I need help."

"Let me guess you need more blood tablets?" Katie asked as she got to a cabinet and handed Robert some

"Oh yeah." Robert said taking them "Thanks Katie."

"Anytime." Katie said then she looked around "Where's Ivory I thought you were spending time with her before Dixie's party tonight."

"I am but I had to come in and get more blood tablets." Robert said "She doesn't even know I'm in here."

"Let me guess Ivory has no idea you're a vampire right?" Katie asked

"No and I'm keeping it that way." Robert said

"She's going to find out sooner or later." Katie said

"I would rather pick later." Robert said quickly "Thanks again Katie." He said leaving

"You know Steve I'm tempted to tell Ivory right now." Katie said just standing there

"You know Robert has to tell her right?" Steve asked as he worked on his Machine

"You're right but I'm tempted though." Katie said going back to help Steve

"Hey there you are." Ivory smiled as Robert caught up with her "What happened?"

"I didn't feel too good." Robert said softly

"Want to skip the party if you're sick?" Ivory asked concerned about him

"I feel better now." Robert said "So Dixie starting her party now?"

"Yeah." Ivory said as they walked to the party

"Sorry we didn't spend as much time before the party." Robert said feeling bad

"Don't feel bad you didn't feel too good." Ivory said "You feel better now right?"

"Yeah don't worry ok?" Robert asked as he smiled

"I'll try not." Ivory said as they arrived at the party

"_Must not get cravings must not get cravings." _Robert kept thinking as he and Ivory stood away from everyone else

"Ugh I can't believe Dixie invited everyone here even the witch stable." Ivory groaned as she saw Ashley, Karen, Chloe and Gail talking

"Pay no attention to them sweetheart." Robert said "Don't let them ruin your night you're here with me so let's have fun."

"Alright." Ivory smiled as Robert sat down like he was tired "Are you ok?

"_Damn it not again." _Robert thought as he got up "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Wait." Ivory said stopping him "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing." Robert said trying to get away from her

"It's not nothing tell me." Ivory said

"It's nothing Ivory!" Robert snapped at her

"Robert Roode don't lie to me!" Ivory snapped at him "Now tell me!"

"Fine!" Robert said taking her hand and leaving the party with her and going to the hall and taking a deep breath "Ivory…I'm a vampire."

"Well about time you tell me." Ivory smiled as she shrugged her shoulders

"Wait…you knew?" Robert asked in shock

"You thought I didn't notice the signs?" Ivory asked as she smiled more "You needing blood, looking at my neck a lot and on top of that I can see your fangs."

"Oh." Robert said covering his mouth "How long did you know?"

"Since our first date." Ivory smiled "You thought I would break up with you because of that?"

"Maybe…kind of…yeah." Robert said softly

"I'm still with you am I?" Ivory asked as she smiled more and hugged him "I love you for you Robert no matter what you are."

"Thank you Ivory." Robert smiled as he hugged her back "I love you too."

"Now let's go back to the party." Ivory smiled as her and Robert went back to the party

_Me: Nice Robert still has Ivory after telling her that he's a Vampire and the funny part about it is that she knew all along lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Witch Fight

_Me: Hey guys here is the next One Shot for this Story :D :D I would like to think luneara eclipse, vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 (I'll talk to her when I'm free don't worry) and jtwwe for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock and I would also like to think jtwwe for favoriting this story and adding me as a favorite author :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Witch Fight

"How are we going to overthrow Brookshaw and Hellwig tonight?" Gail asked as her, Chloe and Ashley were walking around the Impact Zone.

"I don't know but every time we try to over throw them Jones always interferes." Ashley growled "Ohhhhh I hate her so much."

"We all do sis." Chloe said "We all do." She said as they saw the head of Lacey Hellwig with her eyes closed on a crate

"Whoa did she die?" Gail asked in shock

"Someone must have cut off her head finally." Ashley smirked

"Good for her." Chloe smirked as all three of them laughed then all of a sudden Lacey's eyes opened suddenly and they all screamed and ran away

"Heh heh heh suckers." Lacey smirked as she snickered

"There you are Lacey." Traci said walking up to her and picking up her head "Where is the rest of you?"

"Office doing paper work." Lacey said as they went to their office

"What was your head doing there then?" Traci asked

"I was hoping to scare Karen but the witches came along instead so I decided to scare them instead." Lacey smirked as Traci walked in their office and saw Lacey's body finishing paperwork "Sup body missed me?" She asked as Traci put her head back on it and she started controlling her body again "I'll take that as a yes."

"So while they were talking did you hear any plans of them and Karen trying to overthrow us tonight?" Traci asked

"They don't know they said Katie always interferes in their plans so I think they're giving up." Lacey said as she took off one of her fingers and started playing with it

"Lacey I know you're a zombie and all but please don't do that." Traci said sounding creeped out

"Sorry." Lacey said softly putting her finger back on

"It's ok Lacey but please don't do it around me again it creeps me out." Traci said

"Seriously there are so many monsters around here and you're creeped by me playing with my body parts?" Lacey asked sounding annoyed

"A little." Traci admitted "Only because we hang out together a lot."

"That should me you would get used to it I mean I am a Zombie after all and I get bored." Lacey said

"I'm slowly am alright?" Traci asked "But until I am can you not do that around me?"

"Fine you win." Lacey said as Karen, Ashley, Gail and Chloe barged in her office and Lacey took her head off her body and made Karen scream really scared

"PUT YOUR HEAD BACK ON HELLWIG!" Karen yelled as Lacey put her head back on and she and Traci laughed

"Now that Lacey and I got our fill of fun what do you want?" Traci growled at Karen

"Simple you and Traci step down as VP's of the Knockouts." Karen said

"You know that will never happen." Traci growled "So why are you trying?"

"Well because Dr. Sting gave me a chance." Karen smirked "You see tonight it'll be Lacey and two partners of her choice vs. Madison, Gail and Chloe. Now if Lacey and her team of Freaks win then you keep control of the Knockouts but if I win then you and Lacey have to step down." She smirked more

"We accept the Challenge." Traci smirked "Lacey get a good hold of your head."

"Got it boss." Lacey smirked as she got a good hold of her head and Traci walked over to her and took off her arm along with her head and Karen, Chloe, Ashley and Gail started screaming and ran away

"Now how are you going to find two partners?" Traci asked as Lacey took back her arm and head and put them back on

"Simple I already got two people in mind." Lacey smirked as she saw Christina (Toxine) walk by "Hey Christina can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Christina smiled

"I need a tag team partner for tonight against those witches Ashley, Chloe and Gail are you in?" Lacey asked

"You bet I am." Christina smiled "See you in a few."

"You got it." Lacey smiled as she got ready herself "On second thought I have a feeling that her and I will be able to beat them without a third person." She smirked

"The following three on two handicap match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Madison Rayne, Chloe Rayne, and Gail Kim!" Christy announced

_Killa Queen _played and the three of them came out and did their normal entrance and when they got in the ring Ashley and Chloe did their 'Queen and Princess' poses and Gail just stood there.

"And their opponents the team of Toxine and Lacey Hellraiser!" Christy announced

_Undead _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Lacey and Christina came out and did their normal entrances and when they got in the ring Lacey took her arm off and the fans cheered for her as Gail, Ashley and Chloe backed as far away as they could then after Lacey put her arm back on the match started with her and Gail

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Christina and Chloe and after the three of them used their magic to keep Lacey away Christina tried to make a tag but Chloe kept her back

"Keep your arm out Toxine!" Lacey yelled as Christina did just that and Lacey took off one of her arms and threw it at Christina and she tagged her hand and Lacey went in and got her arm

"That's illegal Hellraiser!" Ashley yelled as Lacey put her arm back on

"No it's not I tagged her and I was still behind the ropes so it was legal!" Lacey yelled back

"It was legal Madison." Earl said and Ashley started throwing a fit and Christina quickly went to her corner and rested and Lacey went for her finisher which is her brother's _Gorilla Press Drop and Running Splash _on Chloe_. _After she hit it Ashley and Gail tried to interfere but Lacey grabbed her leg and threw it at them keeping it away. Then she pinned Chloe and won.

"Here are your winners Toxine and Lacey Hellraiser!" Christy announced

After they won Christina went in the ring and she and Lacey hugged and Lacey got her leg and put it on and then looked at Ashley and Gail as they got Chloe out of there

"Maybe next time witches!" Lacey laughed happily as her and Christina celebrated more

_Me: Evil witches never win especially when they are aligned with Karen Jarrett (Then again anyone who is aligned with her is an automatic loser lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. To Save A Vampire

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next one shot :D :D and before I thank everyone I got to tell you and this is the LAST TIME I'm telling everyone. Only ONE REVIEW ABOUT THE STORY unless your Review just happens to be too long and you need a second one to finish it. Ok I'm not trying to be mean but I'm really hate having to delete reviews unrelated to the story or Flames and I'm tired of doing it too so this is my final warning. If I get a Annonyous Flame or Review Unrelated to the Story then my annonyous Reviews WILL BE BLOCKED INDEFANILTY! I'm sorry guys but I'm at my boiling point with this and I really hate being a bitch to you guys but please one review ABOUT this Story ok? (About the Story and Requests are fine but don't keep asking me for them over and over ok? Three times is the Max for the same request) Final warning guys ok? Now I would like to think jtwwe, Miss RKO and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 (Again I'll talk to her when I have time) for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think Miss RKO for reviewing the last three One Shots and for favoriting this story and putting it on her Alerts :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the One Shot and sorry if it's bad but it's out of my comfert zone and someone wanted an AJ/Maria story so here it is and this takes place in 2009. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

To Save a Vampire

"How did Carrie get us invited to a WWE party?" Chris asked as he and Allen arrived at Vince's Halloween party

"Well her sister and I are close friends and Carrie and I are good friends too so I think that's how she's got some strings pulled." Allen said as he saw Carrie talk to Maria "See ya man." He smiled as he left

"Hey you can't leave me alone at a WWE party!" Chris yelled

"Hang out with the Hardy's something." Allen said walking up to Carrie and Maria "Hey Carrie." He smiled

"Hey Allen glad you came." Carrie smiled

"Yep and I brought that dead weight Daniels as well." Allen said as he laughed and so did Carrie and Maria "So is this Maria?"

"Yeah this is my good friend Maria." Carrie smiled

"Nice to meet you Maria and let me say you look more beautiful than I imagined." He smiled as he took Maria's hand and softly kissed it and she blushed

"Carrie you didn't tell me your friend is such a gentleman." Maria smiled as she blushed

"Please once you get to know him you'll see that he's not." Carrie said pointing her thumb at him

"Hey shut up!" Allen yelled

"Make me Jonesie." Carrie said laughing as she went and got more punch

"So are you and Carrie really close friends?" Maria asked

"Yeah we are the current TNA World Tag team Champions." Allen said

"Nice." Maria smiled "How did you and Carrie become the TNA World Tag Team Champions?"

"Well you see." Allen said as he talked about how he and Carrie were the tag team champions

"How dare Maria talk to another guy!" Matt yelled as he was watching Maria and Allen talk

"Calm down man you're making a scene." Shannon said trying to calm down Matt

"I don't care I'm the Vampire Prince and she's my Vampire princess!" Matt yelled

"Relax I doubt he knows that Maria is a Vampire." Jeff said calming down Matt

"And It'll stay that way let's go guys." Matt growled as the three of them walked over to Maria "Maria let's go!" Matt yelled as he roughly took Maria's wrist and pulled her away from Allen

"Hey what are you doing man?" Allen asked

"Maria what did I say about talking to other guys?" Matt asked her not paying attention to Allen

"Not to." Maria said as she was about to cry

"And you were. Were you?" Matt asked as he growled

"Yes." Maria said crying

"Let's go." Matt said as he and Maria walked away with Jeff and Shannon following

"Hey let her go assfuck!" Allen yelled

"Jeff take care of this TNA Retard." Matt smirked as he and Shannon walked away and Jeff smirked and did a Vampire spell to send Allen flying across the room

"Yeah as long as the direction doesn't change I'll stay in TNA a while." Carrie said to Adam (Edge) as Allen crashed into the table "Allen!" She yelled checking on her friend "Are you ok?"

"No…"Allen groaned getting up "The Hardy's and Shannon took Maria by force."

"Those Vampires?" Adam asked

"Wait they're Vampires?" Allen asked

"Yeah Maria is a Vampire as well and her and Matt have been dating for a while." Adam said

"Why is he abusing her though?" Allen asked

"Maybe because they want to save the Vampire race." Carrie said "They're disappearing."

"We've got to do something Maria can't be with them." Allen said

"I agree and lucky I'm always prepared for this." Carrie said leaving the party with Allen and Adam following her

"Where are we going?" Allen asked as they were at her car

"Simple." Carrie smirked as she got out a suitcase and opened it to reveal weapons "We're going Vampire Hunting."

"Vampire hunting?" Allen asked

"Yep." Carrie smirked "For every Vampire there are Vampire Hunters and I just happen to be one." She smiled as she handed Allen a gun "Keep this for protection." She said handing another gun to Adam "You too."

"Got it." Adam said nodding as Carrie got out a radar like thing

"With this we can find her." Carrie smiled as she turned it on and she found them "Follow me." She said as she started to run with Allen and Adam behind her till they got in an alley with a dead end

"Damn a dead end." Adam mumbled

"So close!" Allen yelled punching a wall then it revealed a door

"Look at that." Carrie smiled "Allen you're a genius." She smiled happily as her and Adam ran in the door

"All I did was punch a wall." Allen said before he ran after them

"We're close guys." Carrie said running faster

"How much longer?" Allen asked

"Not too long now." Carrie smiled as the three of them ran into a big room and they saw Maria tied up to a chair with Matt, Jeff and Shannon surrounding her "Let her go guys!" She yelled and they turned to them

"Impressive you found out our hiding place." Matt smirked "Too bad we'll have to kill you. Jeff!"

"On it." Jeff said as he started chanting a Vampire spell

"Get behind me guys!" Carrie yelled as she took out a staff and made it big and put it down and a shield appeared blocking Jeff's spell "Jeff is mine, Adam you take Shannon, and Allen Matt is yours."

"Got it." Allen and Adam said nodding their heads as Carrie went after Jeff and Adam went after Shannon and Allen stood face to face with Matt

"I don't want to hurt you Hardy." Allen told him

"That's a shame because I want to hurt you." Matt smirked as he threw a blast at Allen and he jumped up and tried to avoid it but didn't work then he used his arms to block it

"Allen!" Maria cried as the blast disappeared and Matt smirked

"Sorry Maria but your 'Hero' is…" Matt was about to say but he saw Allen standing up and growled "That blast was supposed to kill you how did you survive?"

"Simple this gun Carrie gave me made a shield to protect me just when the blast got to me." Allen smirked as he pointed his gun to Matt "Any last words?"

"Yeah." Matt smirked as he made another big blast and Allen shot a powerful bullet from his gun and the two made a big blast that barely missed Maria. After a few she looked on as the smoke cleared

"Who survived?" She asked herself softly as she cried then she saw Allen barely standing along with Carrie and Adam but no Matt, Jeff or Shannon in sight "You did it." Maria smiled as she cried happily

"I couldn't have Matt hurt you." Allen smiled as he got up and untied Maria and hugged her

"Thank you." Maria smiled as she cried happily

"You're welcome." Allen smiled as he looked at her then kissed her.

_Me: Awesome Maria got saved and her and AJ are together :D :D Read an Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
